There are many types of highly portable housing units designed for use on land. Those types include, but are not limited to, conversion buses, motorhomes, travel trailers, pick-up campers and tent trailers. The term “recreational vehicle” is taken to embrace all highly portable housing units designed for use on land.
Motorhomes and conversion buses have means of autonomous locomotion. A conversion bus is similar to, and has the chassis of, a passenger bus with modifications to facilitate its use as mobile housing. Motorhomes are structured quite differently from busses. Motorhomes come in several sub-types. These motorhome sub-types are commonly designated as Class A, Class B and Class C motorhomes.
Class A motorhomes are typically between approximately 6 meters and approximately 13 meters in length. Class A motorhomes are commonly referred to as “conventional motorhomes.” Class A motorhomes are manufactured on a bare chassis.
Class B motorhomes are typically between approximately 5 meters and approximately 7 meters in length. Class B motorhomes are commonly referred to as “van campers.” Class B motorhomes are similar to panel vans with modifications to facilitate their use as mobile housing. Frequently, a raised roof has been added as part of the modifications. The driver in a Class B motorhome is not physically separated from the living area.
Class C motorhomes are typically between approximately 6 meters and approximately 9 meters in length. Class C motorhomes are commonly referred to as “mini-motorhomes.” Class C motorhomes are similar to vans with modifications to facilitate their use as mobile housing. In Class C motorhomes, the cab is distinct from the living area. There is typically an over-cab bunk in Class C motorhomes.
Travel trailers lack means of autonomous locomotion. They are typically towed by an automobile or truck. One sub-type of travel trailer is referred to as a “fifth wheel” travel trailer. Fifth wheel travel trailers are designed to be connected to a pickup truck using a special hitch installed in the truck bed. Fifth wheel travel trailers are typically between approximately 7 meters and approximately 13 meters long (exclusive of the vehicle with which the recreational vehicle is towed). The term “tow-behind travel trailer” is commonly used to refer to travel trailers other than fifth wheel travel trailers. A tow-behind travel trailer is typically connected to the automobile or truck using a common trailer hitch. Tow-behind travel trailers are typically between approximately 4 meters and approximately 11 meters long (exclusive of the vehicle with which the recreational vehicle is towed).
Tent trailers lack means of autonomous locomotion. They are typically towed behind an automobile or truck. Tent trailers are typically between approximately 5 meters and approximately 8 meters in length. Tent trailers are commonly referred to as “pop-up trailers” or “folding camping trailers.” The sides of tent trailers fold or collapse for towing and for storage.
The term “pick-up camper” is commonly used to refer to a pick-up truck modified to facilitate its use as mobile housing. The term “pick-up camper” is also commonly used to refer to a unit which is intended to be mounted on a pick-up truck to modify the truck for use as mobile housing. Both of those common meanings are embraced here.
Recreational vehicles are used in manners which are distinct from the manners of use of those pre-fabricated housing units commonly referred to as “mobile homes” or “trailers.” Despite use of the word “mobile,” units of that type are typically used in the same location for extended periods. Frequently, a housing unit of that type has permanent-type utility connections.
Recreational vehicle use is often referred to as “camping,” and use of recreational vehicles can facilitate the enjoyment of the outdoors. However, recreational vehicle users have increasingly come to anticipate convenience and many of the amenities associated with fixed-place housing.
Many facilities accommodating recreational vehicles have supply water spigots at campsites (“supply water spigot”). Recreational vehicles frequently have plumbing systems. There is considerable heterogeneity in the specifics of the plumbing system designs for recreational vehicles. This heterogeneity of specific design is found even within a particular type of recreational vehicle (e.g., among Class A motorhomes). Typically, recreational vehicles equipped with plumbing have a storage tank for water. This water storage tank acts as a water supply for use when the recreational vehicle is in use where no water supply spigot is available. Typically, plumbing systems in recreational vehicles have a water inlet for the internal plumbing system. This inlet is commonly referred to as the “city water inlet” without regard to whether the water source is genuinely a municipality. Typically, there are two additional fresh water inlets, one to fill the fresh water storage tank (“fresh water storage tank inlet”) and the other to charge the waste water flush out system (“waste water flush out system inlet”). Each of these ports typically has a fitting to allow a hose connection between the supply water spigot and the inlet. Usually, while camping at a location at which a supply water spigot is available, a hose connection is maintained between the supply water spigot and the city water inlet. When required, a temporary hose connection may be made between the supply water spigot and either the fresh water storage tank inlet or the waste water flush out system inlet.
Pipes typically facilitate the water getting to points of water use. Those points of use frequently include commodes, showers, washing machines, automatic dish washers, ice makers, lavatory sinks and kitchen-area sinks. Typically, the plumbing system includes a water heater and separate pipes to carry the heated water to points of use. Recreational vehicle plumbing systems typically include multiple cut-off valves. Frequently plumbing systems in recreational vehicles have drains at low points to allow draining of the system. This draining is useful for, among other things, winterizing the recreational vehicle. It is not infrequent that recreational vehicle plumbing systems include one or more filters or other water purification means.
Typically, the city water inlet, fresh water storage tank inlet, waste water flush out system inlet, and the sewage outlet are on the left (port) side of the recreational vehicle. Typically, the city water inlet is approximately 1.3 meters above the ground at a point approximately equidistant from the front and the rear of the recreational vehicle. The sewage outlet is typically below the body of the recreational vehicle near the left side wheels of the recreational vehicle. The sewage outlet is typically slightly closer to the front of the recreational vehicle than the wheels are. In the cases of recreational vehicles with a single doorway, it is typical that that doorway is on the right (starboard) side of the recreational vehicle.
Recreational vehicles frequently have electrical systems. For a recreational vehicle with an electrical system, the connection with an external source of electricity is typically on the left side of the recreational vehicle near the rear of the recreational vehicle. The significant distance between the water inlets and the electrical connections improves safety.
Many recreational vehicle users spend a large amount of time outdoors, in proximity to the recreational vehicle. Many recreational vehicles have features which are conveniences for the users of the recreational vehicle when those users are outside and near the recreational vehicle. Examples include awnings, exterior cooking burners, and exterior showers. Much of this time outdoors in proximity to the recreational vehicle is spent on the right side of the vehicle. In the cases of recreational vehicles with a single doorway, the preference for spending time on the right side of the recreational vehicle is, in part, because of the proximity to the door of the recreational vehicle. The preference for spending time on the right side of the recreational vehicle is, in part, to avoid proximity to the utility connections. Avoiding proximity to the utility connections is preferred, because the utility connections are usually visually unattractive, and because it is not infrequent for there to be some degree of disagreeable odor due to the sewage outlet. Furthermore, during any activities on the side of the recreational vehicle with the utility connections, the utility connections act as obstacles and potential hazards which need to be avoided.
Campsites which were designed for use with recreational vehicles are typically configured in anticipation that activities such as cooking and eating will be done on the right side of the recreational vehicle. Such campsites typically are configured in anticipation of the utility connections being on the left side of the recreational vehicle. By way of examples, picnic tables, benches, fire rings and charcoal grills supplied on campsites are usually located in the campsite so that they will be on the opposite side of the recreational vehicle from the utility connections. That campsite arrangement is one more factor that encourages outdoor activities near the recreational vehicle to be done on the side away from the utility connections.
The utility “hook-ups” (including electric supply and supply water spigot) on a campsite are typically near the edge of the campsite. Often, the area beyond the campsite is not readily suitable for many things done outdoors such as sitting, eating and cooking. For example, the area beyond the edge of the campsite often has bushes or rough terrain. The positioning of hook-ups near the edge of the campsite is one more factor that encourages outdoor activities near the recreational vehicle to be done on the side away from the utility connections.
Many recreational vehicle users use water outside the recreational vehicle in the vicinity of the recreational vehicle. Those uses include drinking, food and drink preparation, and washing of items. Some recreational vehicle users enter the recreational vehicle to use water. Some recreational vehicle users carry water in containers from the recreational vehicle. Some recreational vehicle users include a “Y” adaptor with the hose connection between the supply water spigot and the city water inlet (either between the hose and the supply water spigot or between the hoses and the city water inlet). This “Y” affords the user an external water supply at the location of the utility connections. Sometimes, a hose is connected to the “Y” adaptor between the supply water spigot and the city water inlet. In those cases, a valve of some type is frequently connected to the end of the hose which is not connected to the “Y”. The end of the hose with the valve can be place on the right side of the recreational vehicle to serve as a make-shift source of water in a convenient location. These make-shift sources of water have several drawbacks. These make-shift sources of water cannot act as a source of water when the recreational vehicle is not connected to a supply water spigot. These make-shift sources of water are not entirely convenient in that they require some degree of set-up. Depending on the exact location of the hose being used in such a make-shift water source, the hose can act as a hazard. Depending on where the end of the hose which is not connected to the “Y” is located and how it is stored, the situation can be unsanitary.
Camco Manufacturing, Inc., Greensboro, N.C., supplies a “90° Water Faucet” (Camco Manufacturing product number 22463). The product is essentially a plumbing “T” with certain fittings. A threaded fitting on the product allows attachment to the city water inlet. Another threaded fitting on the product allows attachment to a hose. That hose can be connected to a supply water spigot. The product also has its own spigot with a valve. The use of the “90° Water Faucet” allows water access near the city water inlet while the recreational vehicle is connected to a supply water spigot. However, this cannot act as a source of water when the recreational vehicle is not connected to a supply water spigot.
There are also recreational vehicles which have water outlets permanently installed on the exterior of the recreational vehicle near the sewage outlet. This is, in large part, to allow for clean-up after messy jobs including those involving sewage. However, the location of such water supplies makes it unlikely that such water would be reliably sanitary for uses such as drinking and food preparation. The location of such water supplies is inconvenient given that most of the time that recreational vehicle users spend outdoor in proximity to the recreational vehicle is spent on the right side of the recreational vehicle. Also use of such water supplies involves the hazards, inconveniences, and lack of attractiveness that comes with being near the sewage outlet.